


under the moon (of love)

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Steve and Billy go skinny dipping.(Originally posted on tumblr)





	under the moon (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's another one of those tumblr prompt fics! (I so should've just cross-posted them as I was writing but oh well). This time for the prompts 'Can I kiss you?' and 'I'm not drunk enough for this'. [Original post here](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/173094493725/uhhh-can-i-get-some-harringrove-can-i-kiss-you).

'I am not drunk enough for this,' Steve says as he shoves his jeans down, kicking them away. 

Ahead of him, Billy is already naked, figure limned by moonlight. He's beautiful and Steve can't help but let his gaze trail along his form, mouth going arid. Billy looks back at Steve over his shoulder. 'Not chickening out, are you?'

'No,' Steve says, and pointedly removes his briefs. He has the urge to cover himself, which is stupid because Billy has seen him naked plenty of times and in better lighting than this. But it's different with just the two of them here. Out by the lake, under the moon. 'But the water's gonna be cold.'

'Don't be a wuss, Harrington.'

Steve narrows his eyes. 'Right,' he says and runs past a surprised Billy to jump into the—as predicted—cold water. It rushes in his ears, fills his nose. It's sobering, to say the least. He comes up just in time to see Billy jump in, too, water spraying out around him, like drops of silver. 

Billy lets out a yelp before he's submerged. 'Oh, fuck,' he says when he resurfaces. His face is pale, eyes comically wide. Still beautiful, Steve thinks.

'Not too cold for you, is it?' Steve asks, with a smirk, as he treads water.

'Nope,' Billy says, gasping for air, and shaking his head, 'it's j-just right.'

Steve snorts and splashes Billy. 

'Oh, it's _on_ ,' Billy says, then dunks down into the lake, coming back up moments later to spit a mouthful of water at Steve.

'Gross,' Steve says, but he's smiling when he splashes Billy, again.

They splash and dunk each other, laughing all the while, and Steve can't remember the last time he felt this _free_. He forgets about school, his no-longer-entirely-broken heart, the Upside Down. Lets it all get carried away like ripples spreading across the surface of the lake as he horses around with Billy. Eventually, they both settle down, just treading water, a strangely content silence falling over them.

But when Steve turns and starts swimming further into the lake, Billy grabs his ankle, pulling him back. 

'Hey,' Steve says, flailing. Waters fills his mouth, goes up his nose. He splutters. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing,' Billy says, with a grin that makes Steve's traitorous heart flip. It's a grin that says Billy wants Steve to retaliate, somehow, but Steve isn't sure what will happen if he touches any part of Billy, right now.

So, Steve says, 'OK,' flicking his hair out of his eyes and tries to catch his breath. His toes skim the lake bed but he feels like he'll never touch the ground again when he looks over at Billy. 

Billy looks back at him, eyes glinting, and before Steve can think better of it, he's saying, 'Can I kiss you?'

It goes quiet, just the sound of lapping water and Steve's pounding heart in the still night. Billy shoots Steve a sharp look but it soon gives way to something roguish. 'If you can catch me,' he says, with a wink, and then swims off.

Steve laughs, stomach untwisting, and splashes after him. It doesn't take long before he catches Billy around the waist. His skin is soft and Steve can't quite believe he's real. That this isn't a dream. It occurs to him that he hadn't realised how he'd _ached_ with wanting to kiss Billy until the chance was in his grasp. Until he knew Billy wanted to kiss him, too.

'Well, you got me,' Billy says, turning in Steve's arms.

'I think you let yourself get caught.' Steve is still breathless, anticipation tingling through him. His mouth goes dry, again, when he remembers they're both naked. He flushes, sucks in a deep breath. 

Billy's gaze flicks down to Steve's mouth, then back up. He licks his lips. 'You'll never prove anything.'

Steve laughs, again, and then he kisses Billy, long and slow, while they both try to stay afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from the song of the same name (the reason I put off posting these here was having to come up with titles haha)


End file.
